Comfort
by Kirenza
Summary: After a guild mission gone awry, Flynn watches over his dearest friend, tending to his wounds and providing the comfort he sorely needed. Fluri oneshot.


**A/N:** My first Flynn/Yuri oneshot! I'm not one to normally ship this kind of stuff, but I just can't help it with these two. They've got such a complex, interesting relationship, and I can't stop writing about them. So I apologize if this isn't your cup of tea.

Also, I'm not totally sure how stab wounds and blood loss works; I did some research on it, and discerned what I could from that. If you see any problems related to that (or if anything else seems weird or OOC), please let me know.

* * *

It was evening when Yuri awoke.

The room he lay in was nearly dark, save for the dim light of a single lantern. It threw the walls and ceiling into shadow, distorting the space. But after a moment he realized he lay in his room, beneath the covers of his bed. Everything was still, strangely calm. He was aware of a presence near his bed, but his mind was clouded with fatigue.

Just then pain seared through his side like wildfire; his teeth clenched, eyes snapped shut, hands grasped at the sheets beneath him. Fingertips brushed against his forehead, and soon a cloth ran over his forehead, taking with it the moisture that had formed there. He felt those fingertips again at his arm, a reassuring touch.

"Breathe," a voice said, familiar and comforting.

Soon Yuri found himself doing just that. Pain subsided to a dull ache as air slowly filled his lungs and departed, his fingers uncurling from the sheets. He eased his weary eyelids open, indistinguishable shapes floating overhead. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust, and above him was that head of pale blond hair he'd grown so fond of.

"Flynn," he murmured. "What... happened?"

"You sustained a pretty serious injury during your guild mission," the blond man explained. "From what I heard, you lost a bit of blood. But Estellise healed what she could, so the pain shouldn't last much longer."

Everything flooded back to Yuri's mind in a flash: the shriek of monsters, pain erupting from his side, familiar figures drifting past before darkness overtook him. Yuri's grip tightened on the bedsheets as pain rippled through again. All the while Flynn ran his hand along Yuri's hair in an attempt to comfort him, to distract from the wound—which worked, somewhat. When at last the pain subsided, a quiet chuckle escaped Yuri.

"I'm a mess," he croaked.

Flynn shook his head with a smile. "You're the same as always, Yuri. Just a little worse for wear."

Yuri's mind was still too muddled to process his friend's words, and instead, just returned the smile. Flynn leaned down slightly as he placed the back of his hand to Yuri's cheek, silent for a moment. The warm skin sent waves of relief through Yuri, and he leaned into his hand, savoring the touch.

"At least your body's finally warming up," Flynn said. "And your skin isn't so pale anymore."

It must have been quite a serious wound, then, if the pain was any indication. Yuri worried what he would see when it came time to change the dressings. Flynn pulled his hand away—too soon, for a quiet grumble sounded from Yuri's throat. The dark-haired man felt around the blanket atop him, eventually finding Flynn's hand and taking hold of it. He let his eyes close, waiting for pain to overtake him again.

Something pressed against Yuri's mouth then, followed by a rush of breath that tickled his skin. He smiled against Flynn's lips, softly pressing into them. Heat pulsed through him as they traded kisses, a heat that he had missed and gladly welcomed. Though he feared the pain would return soon, it was a fear that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind; he was far too concerned with those soft lips against his, how surprisingly sweet they tasted.

Much to his chagrin, it wasn't long until the pain did return. Yuri flinched, his teeth subconsciously snapping together—and biting into lips that weren't his. Flynn yelped, and Yuri unclenched his jaw, the blond practically tumbling backwards. Yuri grit his teeth in pain, hissing a stream of profanities as Flynn hurried to the small sink in the room, running a hand towel under the tap and dabbing at his mouth.

"Sorry," Yuri groaned.

"Don't worry," said Flynn. "It's my fault. I should have realized that would happen."

"Wait, are you bleeding?" Yuri began to rise to a seating position, but Flynn held his free hand out, hurrying over and gently pushing him back onto the mattress.

"You shouldn't move just yet," he said. "Your wound might reopen."

The words registered in Yuri's mind, but he quickly wrote them off. He was preoccupied with Flynn's face, trying to discern just how bad the bite had been. The cloth didn't appear to have darkened much, if at all. Good.

"I'll be fine," Flynn said, noticing Yuri's concern. A sudden smirk pulled at his lips. "It was totally worth it."

Yuri chuckled, shaking his head lightly. It wasn't often his friend was this casual, even around his best friend. "Just when it was getting good, too. Guess we'll just have to pick up when I'm better."

Flynn leaned down again, this time brushing hair away from Yuri's forehead to wipe away the clammy moisture that had started to form again, placing a kiss there in exchange. Yuri caught a better glance of Flynn's face before he pulled back and walked over to the sink; already his bottom lip had started to swell, and Yuri couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled in his chest. Flynn shot him a confused, questioning glance as he set the cloths aside to wash later.

"Bet you'll have fun explaining _that _to your pals at the palace," Yuri said, pointing at his own lip when Flynn didn't respond verbally.

The blond man rolled his eyes as he returned to his seat, ruffling his friend's hair. "Shut up, Yuri."

"Hey, stop!" Yuri laughed, batting at Flynn's hands.

"That's payback." Flynn was unable to hold back laughter, himself.

Yuri managed to catch one of Flynn's wrists as he pulled away, and silence overcame them. He dared his friend to make a move, and when he didn't, Yuri pulled his hand closer, soliciting a look of surprise from him. But Yuri simply placed a kiss on the back of his hand, lingering for a moment.

"I really am sorry. You can punch me in the face later if you want. As payback."

And of course, that damned pain had to return just then. He quickly released Flynn's hand so as to not crush it and grimaced, trying to hold the genuine smile he'd been wearing.

Flynn sighed. "I couldn't do that to you. Not on purpose. Anyway, I should let you get some rest. I'd like to stay over and keep an eye on you, but I have things to do tomorrow. You have Repede—"

"Stay," Yuri murmured. "I miss you."

He sighed. "_Yuri_."

"Just a little bit. Please?"

Silence for a beat. "Just a little bit," he agreed.

Yuri couldn't suppress the smirk tugging at his lips. "Thanks, man."


End file.
